


Confidence

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun gives Zach some sexual confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Confidence  
> Pairing: Zach/Shaun  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Shaun gives Zach some sexual confidence.  
> Disclaimer: Shelter is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Zach initiates things shyly which Shaun completely loves. When he returns Zach's kiss and cups his face he can feel the heat of Zach's blush.

Pulling back he smiles, "what happened to the guy who pinned me against the wall?"

Zach shrugs and sits on the bed. "I didn't have time to over-think it then. I just wanted you, needed you to know how much I wanted this. You're better at sex stuff than I am."

"Sex stuff," says Shaun in teasing tone. "There isn't a thing we've done that I haven't enjoyed. I don't know if you know this but you react like your body was made for mine, and yes I'm quite aware of how mushy romance novel that sounds. If I move a certain way or adjust position you respond innately like a course correction when you're surfing."

Zach smiles, grabs Shaun's hand and pulls him down onto the bed.

"I love you, Shaun."

"I love you so much." It's easy to say it back, Zach deserves to know how much he's loved every single day.

Zach pushes him onto his back and straddles him. "Can I suck you?"

"Yeah," he says quietly. "I'd really like that."


End file.
